


Locker Room Talk

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ava is kinda okay, Blood and Injury, F/F, Friendship, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I don't actually remember Becca, Injury, Minerva is a bitch in this, Other, Pain, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Locker Room Talk -The crude, vulgar, offensive and often sexual trade of comments people pass to each other, usually in high school locker rooms. Exists solely for the purpose of comedy and is not meant to be taken seriously...





	Locker Room Talk

Violet was used to it by now. She was used to the slurs that were thrown her way in the corridors. She was used to being referred to as 'fag' or 'dyke' instead of her actual name. But what she wasn't used to was hearing someone that was close to her call her those things. She had been getting her shoes on for Sports class when someone had stopped in front of her.

Minerva...

They had dated briefly two years ago. It barely lasted a week before Minerva had broken it off, saying that they were better as friends than as a couple. Violet had been bummed but accepted it, trying to keep their friendship as normal as it used to be. It was awkward at first but they eventually got over it.

Violet looked up at her ex, offering her a small smile. Minerva just glared down at the blonde. Just then, Violet noticed that there were another two girls behind Minnie. Ava and Becca, Minnie's best friends. The three of them just glared at Violet, who gave them all a confused look. She was about to say something until they cut her off.

"Well, well, look at the fucking dyke"

Minerva's voice was sharp and clear, almost as if she rehearsed what she was going to say. Violet gave her a look, hurt clearly in her eyes. She was confused on why Minnie had said that to her.

"Minnie, what are you talki-"

"Did we say that you could talk!?"

Becca stepped closer to Violet, who pushed herself back on the bench slightly. She looked between the three girls nervously, confusion on her face. Ava glanced at her two friends, looking skeptical, almost like she didn't want to be there.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up you fag!"

"Becca, calm yourself. Don't want to get their attention"

Violet looked between the girls again, trying to understand what was happening. Ava still stayed silent. Who's attention did they not want? The teachers? The other students? Violet now had her back against the wall as the two girls stepped closer.

"So. I saw you checking me out when I was getting changed"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, stop denying it. We all saw you didn't w-"

Minnie turned to look at her friends, stopping her sentence when she noticed that Ava was behind them slightly. She grabbed her collar and pulled her forward, glaring at her.

"Didn't we?"

Ava nodded slightly, averting her gaze to the floor. Violet sighed before flinching away as they all stepped forward again. Minerva leant forward and gently placed her hand on Violet's cheek. Violet had no reaction to the action, trying her best to stay calm. Her eyes darted between her and Becca, who had an evil smirk. Before Violet could even think, Minerva's hand slipped from her cheek to her shoulder, pulling her forward drastically. Their faces were inches apart.

"Now listen closely. If you don't stop trying to get back with me, we'll have to hurt you more"

Violet's eyebrows furrowed when she said 'More'. Before she could ask, Minerva slammed Violet's head back against the brick wall. She yelped in pain as her vision went blurry and she felt a liquid drip down her neck slowly. She blinked, trying to clear her eyesight but it didn't work. She felt two of the girls grab and drag her off of the bench, tossing her to the floor. She tried to back herself away from them but was held in place tightly by someone. She assumed that it was Becca. Then she felt something collide with her ribs. A fist. She wheezed as she was winded. She tried to move again but the grip got tighter and the punches got stronger. 

"This is what you get, you fucking dyke!"

"Faggot!"

Her vision started to fade to darkness and the last thing she felt was a fist connect with the side of her head before she fell unconscious.

When Violet woke up, she was in a bright white room that she didn't recognise. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt an agonising pain as she breathed. She tried to let it die down but it barely did so. She lifted her head slightly, looking around. She saw a bunch of bandaging sitting on a table next to her and she realised that she was in a hospital room. She sighed, wincing in pain as she did before carefully laying her head back down on the pillow. 

She couldn't help but notice that she was alone in the room, her mother probably still at one of her jobs and her father was most likely passed out in the public park again. Both of her grandparents had died a few months back and they were the only people who really took care of Violet since she had nobody else. She didn't realise that she was crying until she felt a tear drip down the side of her cheek. As she wiped it away, she flinched in pain as her fingers brushed where Minerva had punched her. She already knew that she had a black eye forming.

Suddenly, the door to the room was pushed open quickly and two worried faces appeared. Louis and Clementine. They both looked out of breath, almost as if they ran from the school to get to the hospital and if Violet knew them, they probably did. She offered them a weak smile as they stepped into the room, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Hey fuckers"

The two laughed slightly at Violet's comment before their faces became somber again.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone's taken my ribs out and made me eat them again"

"H-How the fuck does that feel?"

"Painful Lou. It feels painful"

They all shared a look of concern before Violet scoffed quietly at them, a small smirk on her face.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry"

"Minnie and Becca were expelled. They got taken to the police station just after the ambulance took you away"

"W-what about Ava?"

"She thought that Minnie might kill you so she ran out and got a teacher. She got suspended because she was part of it but because she didn't actually help hurt you, she can come back to school next term"

Violet nodded slightly at the information. She knew that Ava didn't even want to be there but she didn't have a choice since Minerva had blackmail on her. Minerva had blackmail on nearly everybody at the school. 

"Thank you"

"Huh?"

Both Louis and Clementine gave Violet a confused look. They didn't understand why they were being thanked.

"Thank you for being here. Nobody else came but you two. And I'm grateful to have two of the best people in the world as my best friends"

The sincerity in the blonde's voice makes the other two teens tear up. They smiled genuinely at her.

"Of course Vi. We'll always be here for you"

"Forever. No matter what"


End file.
